


Renewal

by Embersnight



Series: Fluffy and angsty and most importantly cottage core fan fiction I have writen [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, odd circumstances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersnight/pseuds/Embersnight
Summary: What if Tommy's body just died. Like, simply dies. Just drops dead in his sleep.
Relationships: Bothers - Relationship
Series: Fluffy and angsty and most importantly cottage core fan fiction I have writen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078988
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was an interesting concept.

What happens when your body simply gives up. It just stops working. Your heart no longer beats, you don't breathe, and you are perfectly healthy. Well, it happened to Tommy. Mabey it was his terrible mental health or simply exile. Either way, he went to sleep and woke up a ghost, his body lying in his bed, nothing odd about it. Now that he was dead, he let his persona fall. He remembered a lot of things, but not in great detail. It was honestly all fuzzy. He knew what happened but not how he felt about it. 

Floating out of his tent, Tommy looked around the campsite. It had nothing special about it, and was pleasantly calm. Some flowers here a there and the sounds of a guitar from a small house. He guessed he or Willbur built it. Again, fuzzy memory. He also knew he was exiled for some odd reason. He didn't care much. He floated to the house and knocked, or rather, fazed through the door. 

He simply walked through it. 

"Hey Will", Tommy said floating over to a couch and sitting. "Hi To..... Hey, you like me!" "Oh really? Huh. So what should we do today?" They decided to go see the tree Willbur mentioned in La'manburg. Wasn't that place a city or something? Either way, they traveled through the nether. 

Once on the other side, The two Ghosty Bois saw a lovely view. A very tall and well-decorated tree stood in front of what he thinks is the community house or something similar, the name is pretty fuzzy. He not have gone there much. 

"Oh, we should go see La'Manburg!" Willbur said, grabbing Tommy's hand and rush-floating over to what Tommy assumed was La'Manburg. He briefly wondered why there was a crater underneath it but who was he to judge building decisions. He liked the style of it.

Tubbo, the President Pov.

He stood dumbfounded a few meters away from where Tommy and Willbur sat admiring the view. Tommy was translucent. He was a ghost. He looked calm, and wore a sports jacket with little embroidered cows on it. He still had his iconic shirt and kaki pants. 

He looked... Happy. Tubbo, besides the fact he was too shocked to move, simply watched.

**Author's Note:**

> The random impulse to write a story leads to this. My brain works in odd ways.


End file.
